Fairyball
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: Fairy Tail has an amazing basketball and volleyball team. However, they are always at odds. What happens when the basketball and volleyball team challenge each other! Will romance brew or will it be the end for both? The ups and down of the best of the best and of the worst of the worst. Grayza, Mystwalker, Nalu, Lyvia, Miraxus, and other couples...
1. In Which They Challenged

**Soooooooo new story? It's volleyball cause I love that sport :P Sorry for typos and grammar errors. Hope you enjoy! Please remember to review and follow if you have time!**

* * *

_The net._

_It's a wall._

_A wall I can barely reach._

"Levy McGarden! Preferred position, Opposite!"

_The net._

_It's an obstacle._

_An obstacle that I can conquer._

"Erza Knightwalker! Preferred position, middle blocker!"

_The net._

_It's a boundary._

_A boundary I cannot pass._

"Lucy Heartfillia! Preferred position, setter!"

_The net._

_It's a hurdle._

_An hurdle that I can jump over._

"Mirajane Strauss! Preferred position, right outside hitter!"

_The net._

_It's a opening._

_An opening that I can throw over._

"Cana Alberona! Preferred position, server!"

_The net._

_It's a friend._

_A friend I can always block._

"Erza Scarlet! Preferred position, left outside hitter!"

_The net._

_It's a goal._

_A goal I will always get. _

"Juvia Lockser! Preferred position, Libero!"

_The net. _

_It's a mirror._

_A mirror I will always reflect to. _

"Kagura Mikazuchi! Preferred position, Defensive Specialist!"

* * *

Coach Makarov smiled softly at the nine young ladies in front of him, clad in their spandex and sports uniforms.

Their knee pads were a all black except for two girls that wore bloody scarlet ones that matched their hair colors.

Each and every one of the girls were completely different.

He watched as the girls dispersed, spreading across the court and squatting down slightly.

The boys on the basketball team snickered as they walked down.

Gray rolled his eyes and looked at them, "Why the fuck do they get the court? It's our turn."

"Then go home. We all know you stay here just because you like Scarlet..." Mystogan replied, spinning the basketball onhis finger.

Gray glared back at him and slapped the ball out of his hands, "Dumbass! She's like my sister, why would you think that?!"

Laxus pulled out his headphone for a moment and stated, "Because you always look at her with some stupid shit eating grin on your face."

"Hey, bastard! I wouldn't be talking! I see the way you look at Mirajane during PE!" Gray countered, making Laxus mutter a string of curses.

Mystogan bounced the ball and watched the game, not showing an kind of emotion as always.

On the other hand, Lyon was practically bouncing with excitement as Juvia bounced back the ball into the air.

You could see the hearts in his eyes as Juvia's eyes found their way to his and let out a small smile.

"Well at least I'm not a love sick puppy like Lyon..." Laxus muttered, the blush on his cheeks not dissipating.

Lyon puffed out his cheeks and rolled his eyes with an exasperated look on his eyes.

Bacchus smirked and murmured, "Keep rolling your eyes and I might think you're trying to find ya' brain."

"Can you guys shut the fuck up?" Gajeel groaned, lifting the magazine from his face for a mere second.

Rogue snickered, "Lazy ass bastard."

"What did ya say?!" Gajeel growled, sitting up straight and glaring at his slightly younger brother.

Natsu hummed softly, "Hmmmm..."

"What is it?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look over there," the pink haired male pointed, all the boys now watching the game going on.

* * *

Lucy watched the ball float over to her and then tossed it up softly, letting it drift over to Knightwalker.

The red haired middle blocker jumped up rapidly and raised her hand, slamming it down on the ball and allowing it to slap against the floor.

Her feet smashed back onto the ground and she smirked sadistically, "Nice."

Cana bounced the ball two times, letting the third one hit the ground with a loud crackle.

It flew up in the air and she began her steps.

One, two, three...

By the third she was in the air and hit the ball with a gigantic slap.

It flew in the air and was bounced back evenly, letting Mirajane slide over next to Scarlet.

The two hopped into the air and pushed the ball back, blocking it so the ball patted back onto the other team's floor.

Kagura threw herself down, her kneepads sliding on the ground and her forearms not letting the ball hit the ground.

Juvia squatted down lowly and tossed the ball toward the middle.

The ball floated toward Knightwalker once more and the whole team lowered themselves.

"For..." she growled, pushing herself off the floor and lifting her arm up.

Her knees rose and she arched her back slightly.

"FAIRY TAIL!" the whole team shouted as the impact of her hand with the ball made the sound of thunder.

The ball smashed itself against the floor and the other team fell onto the ground trying to block it.

The girls looked at each other and smiled, "Nice!"

* * *

Natsu smirked as his friends' jaws were left hanging open.

"You guys are too busy being unfocused, you didn't even realize they were playing," he whispered.

"I don't want to hear that from you, twat!" Lyon responded, irritated.

"Who you callin' a twat?! You sonofabitch!"

Makarov grabbed Natsu by the head and glared down at the team captain.

The boys silenced themselves as their coach looked over at the girls high fiving each other.

"Levy Mcgarden. Short but her jumps are amazing, she can fill any holes we have in any part of the game. We call her the Little Giant."

Gajeel snickered softly and shrugged, "She looks just plain to me."

Makarov ignored his point guard and continued, "Erza Knightwalker and Erza Scarlet. Both are tall and intimidating, their spikes are something to brag about. We call them the Queens of the Court."

Mystogan and Gray remained silent and watched the sisters fist bump with smiles of their faces.

"Mirajane Strauss. She may look sweet and loving, but her glare can kill. Her blocking is top notch and she is flexible to go wherever she is needed. We call her the Devil."

Laxus crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling, turning up the music on his phone.

"Cana Alberona. Her jump serves are amazing and the sound they make are scary as hell. We call her the Ace."

Bacchus sent a seductive grin toward the girl and laughed internally as she ignored him completely.

"Juvia Lockser. She can't jump as high as the others but she can go down the lowest at the fastest speed. We call her the Dropper."

Lyon smiled widely as he gazed at Juvia embracing Lisanna in a tight hug.

"Kagura Mikazuchi. She can dive for the ball faster than the others and will almost always make it go back up. We call her the Bottom Feeder. She doesn't mind."

Rogue's gaze strayed from his phone for a few seconds before snapping back and continuing his game of Candy Crush.

"And lastly, Lucy Heartfillia. She is the most average out of all of them but her tosses are the most accurate things I have ever seen. We call her the Hawk."

Natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I don't careeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I want to go home, Gramps!"

Coach Makarov slammed his fist down on Natsu's head and sighed, "You guys will never know how much I regret picking to coach basketball instead of volleyball."

Gray stood up, slightly insulted at his Coach's comment, "Volleyball is damn easy, Coach! Anyone could do what they just did!"

Gajeel and Rogue stood up, "Volleyball is like the easiest shit ever!"

"So true," Laxus muttered.

"They speak the truth," Mystogan murmured softly.

"Totally!" Bacchus roared.

A feminine voice behind them made them jump slightly.

"Volleyball is easy?" Knightwalker asked, a dangerous aura floating around her.

The rest of the team was glaring with steel eyes at the males and they suddenly felt tiny under the numerous glares they were receiving.

"N-No shit!" Natsu spat out, trying to size up their glares but failing miserably.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, "See you at five tomorrow then."

"I expect everyone to be there," Mirajane added bitter sweetly, with the eyes of a killer.

Kagura turned around and shrugged, "Let's see you guys beat us."

Scarlet and Knightwalker snickered and looked back at them, "Don't be late."

"The game starts ten minutes after five so be ready by then," Cana suggested with the flip of her hair.

Juvia giggled and wrapped her arm around Cana's, "Bye bye!"

* * *

After they left, the tension flew out the door with a loud crack.

"Guys we are going to fucking win this!" Gray yelled, fist pumping in the air.

"FAIRY TAIL!" The boys roared with excitement until Mystogan spoke up.

"Do any of you know how to play volleyball?"

A long silence engulfed them and they sank to the floor.

"Shit."

**Please review and follow/favorite! It would mean a whole bunch! Thank you guys and again sorry for spelling/grammar errors. **


	2. We Must Win!

**Hello! So I'm going to start introducing all the character relationships and love triangles and shit. Also, I'm changing Rogue X Lisanna to Rogue X Kagura. I just recently got into that ship and I like it better. Sorry Rogue X Lisanna shippers! Please review after you're done reading I appreciate it a lot!**

**Rating: Teen**

**Setting: Hallway and also school parking lot after school**

**Cameo Appearance(s): Sting and Minerva (the team managers)**

**Chihaya. ayase. 9: **They are! And you'll have to find out in the next chapter!

**Yana. Emaas:** Thank you :) And here ya go!

* * *

"I see your dumb shits that you call basketball players challenged my team," Minerva sneered, scowling at the blonde manwhore.

Sting glared back at her, "They may be dumb shits, but they're geniuses on the court."

The rave haired female slid her hair off her shoulder, "As the volleyball team manager and co-coach, I suggest you fucking quit while you're ahead."

"And as the basketball team manager and co-coach, I suggest you stop with the insults because my team is going to crush yours!" The male exclaimed, clenching his jaw at her smirk.

With a final flip of her hair, Minerva walked out of the basketball office and strutted toward the volleyball office.

"Even the prettiest roses have thorns..." He murmured, watching Minerva intently as she walked away.

Juvia and Lisanna were peeking in around the wall and they giggled, trying hard not to laugh loudly.

"Sting-kun likes Minerva-san, right?" Juvia asked, glancing over at her friend.

Lisanna smirked, "It's so obvious. I have no idea how she doesn't see it."

The sound of footsteps made the two turn around swiftly.

"What are you two doing?" The male with salmon pink hair asked, raising an eyebrow at the girls' feeble attempts at hiding.

Juvia looked up and felt her heart squeeze, gaping at the shirtless male in front of her.

"You okay?" Gray asked, running a hand through his damp hair.

Lisanna blushed softly as Natsu looked at her questioningly.

"Whatever. Let's go, fire breath," Gray muttered after neither of the girls said anything.

"Shut up, ice princess," Natsu growled as they walked into the guy's locker room.

Juvia fell to the floor and she shook, "J-Juvia...feels..funny.."

The white haired girl next to her put a hand on her mouth and tried to stop her blush, "So do I, Juvia."

A pair of ratty old red sneakers slid into their vision and they gulped.

Slowly, the two girls lifted their heads and met eyes with Erza Knightwalker, the worse of the twins.

"Get back to the gym before I write you down for trying to get into the guys' locker room," she stated with a raised eyebrow.

Juvia and Lisanna scrambled away and back into the gym while yelling, "We weren't trying to do that!"

The red head turned quickly but was jostled back by a large figure.

Mystogan stood above her and caught her, wrapping his hand around her wrist.

When he pulled her back, Knightwalker fell into his chest with widened eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

She pushed away and snapped, "Just perfect."

Mystogan raised his hands in an 'I surrender' motion as his friend scowled up at him.

"Hey Knightwalker," a voice behind Mystogan greeted.

Jellal smiled warmly at the female, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"H-Hey, Jellal," she muttered back.

Mystogan clenched his jaw and rolled her eyes, "So obvious."

Knightwalker gaped at him as he walked past her, bumping her shoulder as he did so.

The other male smiled at her softly, completely oblivious to the internal debate Knightwalker was having with herself.

Jellal looked down at her and grinned, "Did you need something? If so, just tell me and I'll try to help."

"Huh? Well, uhm, n-no I don't need any help...I was just...you know, the usual," she stammered out.

"Oh. Okay. Well how's your sister?" he asked.

Erza ran a hand through her hair and smiled softly, although fakely.

It was always about Scarlet, she thought sadly.

"She's great. Asks about you at times as well."

The blue haired male's smile brightened and he took her hand, enclosing it in between his, "Really? Truly?"

Knightwalker nodded, "Truly..."

"Thanks, Knightwalker! I knew I could count on you!" Jellal exclaimed, jogging towards the locker room with a smile.

"Mhmm..."

Truthfully, Scarlet DID ask her about Jellal Fernandes.

But...it was only because Knightwalker had the biggest crush on said person.

Her sister liked Jellal, yes, but not in that sense.

The Fernandes twins and the Erza twins (despite not having the same last name) had been friends since the diaper days.

It was only a matter of time before puberty started to tear apart their friendship.

"I'm an idiot..." she muttered, sighing softly.

Lyon slid out of the way of a slightly depressed Knightwalker and gaped, "Perfect."

Silently, he slipped out his camera and took pictures of her saddened face.

Other than being on the basketball team, Lyon was in love with photography.

When Knightwalker walked out of the hallway, he flipped through the photos quickly.

Gray appeared behind him and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening in size.

"Woah."

"Yeah, she's really photogenic," Lyon agreed with an accomplished smile.

Gray shrugged, "I dun know. Aren't twins supposed to look alike? So why does she not look like Scarlet?"

"Other than their hair color, it's hard to realize that they would be twins. Knightwalker's so...irritated all the time. While her sister is..happy," his brother explained.

The raven haired male fixed his black shirt and flipped his hair, "At least I know that both of them are bitches."

"Scarlet's actually pretty nice."

"Like hell, that bitch may be smokin' hot but she hates me. She's so damn mean to me."

Lyon smirked, "Maybe she likes you."

A large blush filled his cheeks as Gray looked at his brother, "Now THAT isn't a possibility."

The raven haired male turned on his heel and jogged away, pulling out his cellphone.

Lucy held her bag and waved a hand at Gray, who waved back.

Hm, he seems weird today, she noted with a questioning look.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu called out with a bright smile.

"Hey," she greeted back, slinging her bag across her shoulder.

The pink haired male smirked, "So you guys ready to get beaten to a pulp at the game?"

"Please. I'm gonna spike that ball so far into your skull, it'll replace the brain you don't have."

Natsu laughed out loud and swung an arm across the blonde's shoulder, "So strange as usual."

"Hey, want to go eat at McDonald's?" he added as they walked to the parking lot.

"I have a class at 5, Natsu. That's why I asked you to drive me. It's 4:30 right now," she replied with a sigh.

"C'mon! We'll go through drive-thru! It'll be good!"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "No. It's fattening."

Natsu fell to his knees and groaned, "The light..I see it. Dying...of...dehydration..."

"I think you mean famine..." Lucy noted with a laugh.

"Whatever! I want me some Mickey D's," he says with a scowl.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

Scarlet and Mirajane walk through the corridor and see Natsu jumping in the air with joy.

"Out of context, it looks like she just agreed to date him," Scarlet commented with a grin.

Mirajane smiled and clasped her hands together, "I truly wish that would just happen. I pray to the gods."

Scarlet laughed softly as they reached Kagura, who was waiting for them with her guitar.

"Hey Kagura!" Scarlet yelled, smiling softly.

The girl turned, revealing a raven haired male with almost red-like eyes. Aka Rogue Cheney.

He looked back at her and asked once more, "So you are sure she'll like it?"

Kagura pasted a smile on, "Of course."

Rogue nodded and waved goodbye to her silently.

She raised her hand and waved back as he crossed the street cautiously.

"Why are you always talking to Rogue?" Mirajane asked, "He seems..a bit, hard to comprehend?"

"He's my friend," Kagura stated as she watched him get into his brother's car.

Their conversation was interrupted by a small blue haired bookworm.

"I. Am. So. Mad!" she shrieked with rage.

Scarlet's eyes widened and she held onto the girl's shoulders, "Did the book end badly? Did the ending make you mad? Was it poorly written?!"

"NO! Gajeel...he..." tears started to glaze across her eyes, "...he ripped out the last chapter! So now I don't know how it ends!"

An aura of rage overcame Mirajane and she growled, "That bastard."

The girls parted as Mirajane stomped over to the black steel car that Rogue had gotten into a few minutes earlier.

Gajeel turned his head and saw a raging Mira walking towards them.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" he chanted as the car started up, zooming out of the lot at lightning speed.

"Get back here you coward! Fight me you motherfucking bitch!"

Kagura pulled Mirajane back, while Levy chanted reassuring things to her.

"It's okay! It was a poorly written book anyway! Hazel Grace was a bad character! I didn't understand any of it!"

Mira sighed out and relaxed, popping out a bright smile.

The smile soon dimmed when a large blonde stood above her, "Yo. Get out of the way. I need to get to my car."

"Oh, of course. Sorry, my fault," the white haired girl replied, moving out of the way.

"No shit," he muttered, getting in and snickering at her glare.

The girls watched as he drove out of the parking lot, almost crashing into Mira's car at one point.

She narrowed her eyes and whispered, "I. Hate. Him."

"We have to win tomorrow," Levy states with a hiccup.

A hand appeared on her shoulder and the blue haired female tensed, "And that's why you need to get ALL your serves over."

Everyone turned to Knightwalker as she stood behind them, "I hate that basketball team. That's why I want to destroy them."

"Gray Fullbuster, does that ring any bells?"

Scarlet stiffened as an aura of irritation engulfed her.

"What about Laxus Dreyar?"

Mirajane narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"Gajeel Redfox?"

Levy wrapped her arms around her small stature as her stomach churned.

"Rogue Cheney, what about him?"

Kagura bit her lip and whispered, "He's not that bad, actually. Plus, he's my friend."

"If one of us decides we can't show up, you have to be there. Hmmm, a friend? Would a friend be completely oblivious and insensitive towards your feelings when he KNOWS of them?"

The girl gripped her guitar and glared coldly at the floor, knowing what Knightwalker was saying was true.

The red haired team captain crossed her arms over her chest while scowling, "We need to fucking win. If we don't, then let hell freeze over."

"Fairy Tail!"

Lyon remained silent as he hid around the corner, hearing most of what they were saying.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die," he chanted, sprinting away with a gush of dust behind him.

The male got into the car with his brother and looked at him dead in the eye, "We're gonna die."

* * *

**Okay! TFIOS is NOT a bad book at all! Hazel Grace is an amazing character! Just saying... Please review and follow! Thank you!**


	3. Oblivion and The Zone

**Okay so the next chapter is going to be the game! It's taking a lot of work so I had to do these two chapter bc of it. **

**Hope you all like it! :D**

**Also pls forgive any typo/grammar errors it's fourth of July and I gotta get somewhere XD**

Lisanna walked down the hallways of the mechanic shop, searching for her older sister.

"Mira-nee?" she called out, raising an eyebrow as she tried to find where the other white haired girl was. Suddenly, she was jostled back by a large figure. The small girl looked up and met the crimson eyes of one of her classmates.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, a bit flustered on how careless she was.

Rogue nodded silently with a small blush and proceeded to walk past her. Lisanna swiftly turned around as she called out, "Excuse me! Do you know where they're fixing my sister's car?"

"Down the hall and take a right," he muttered, glancing back at her for a split second. Her bright eyes widened, as did her smile.

"Thank you, Rogue!" she said as she ran down the hall with her bag swinging behind her. His red eyes softened as the girl jogged away, closing them for a minute.

The vibration of his phone made him slip it out, staring down at the picture on the screen.

It was of Kagura, she had taken a selfie with him when they were at the beach one day. He watched as the picture vanished and disappeared, the vibrating stopped.

His finger loomed over the Call Back button for a mere few seconds before he just locked it, tucking it back into his pocket. Rogue glanced back down the hall and scratched the back of his neck.

"I wanted to get a few things from the storage room anyway," he muttered, walking the same way Lisanna had just gone.

His phone vibrated once more but he just shut it silent before walking into the room.

Kagura pulled the phone from her ear, hurt flashing in her eyes.

"Did he not pick up?" Her roommate, Millianna, asked with a concerned expression. The girl stood up from the couch and shook her head, walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," she muttered before disappearing into the room, almost ignoring Milianna's question. Milianna sunk onto the couch with a pout, sighing at her friend's silent anguish.

**_~Fairyball~_**

Mystogan walked into the dimmed gymnasium and smiled softly at the woman on the other side of the court. "Still practicing, Knightwalker?" he called out as she served another ball.

It slapped against the floor and she brushed her bangs out of her face, glancing over at the blue haired male. He raised up two water bottles as they sat down on a bench to the side.

Knightwalker's crimson hair framed her face lovingly as it was pulled into a tight ponytail. "You're always training so hard, ya know that?" he questioned as she gulped down half of the liquid.

The female sighed softly, narrowing her eyes slightly, "I need my volleyball scholarship. Just as much as you need your basketball scholarship." His large hand placed itself on the top of her head and pat her gently.

She glared up at him for a few seconds before sighing once against and falling into his arms softly. The redhead was oblivious to the fact he had tightened his arms around her.

"You're a good friend, Mystogan," she whispered before slipping out of his grasp and picking up a stray volleyball.

Hurt flashed through his eyes for a moment but he stood up with her, slapping the ball out of her hands. "Practice with me, Knightwalker. Show me if I can still beat your ass like I did two years ago."

Mystogan shrugged off his hoodie and pulled up his sleeves as if to get ready.

He set the ball to her and watched as she gracefully squat down and bumped it back in the air, allowing him to swiftly step forward and set it to her once again. They continued like this, chanting the number of passes they had made.

_13...14...15...16...17..._

_****__~Fairyball~_

Erza Scarlet peeked into the gym and grinned when she saw her sister and Mystogan practicing together. Scarlet walked out of the gym silently, walking down the hallway cautiously.

When she finally got out of the school, the girl sighed loudly. While Scarlet liked Jellal Fernandes, she didn't like him like _that_. There was a time, yes. But that ended quickly.

However, he didn't stop trying to chase after her. It certainly wasn't pleasing in the eyes of her twin either.

The female continued to walk across the campus, under the dim lights of the school. Her eyes stayed trained on the ground that she didn't even know she had gotten to the inner courtyard.

"You know, they say with each sigh you utter a shred of happiness falls out of you. Pretty soon you won't have any happiness anymore."The female knew that voice all too well.

Gritting her teeth, she snapped her head up and saw a smirking Gray looking down at her. "What do you know about happiness?" she spat out, slightly irritated. No, make that A LOT irritated.

The boy raised his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture before letting out another smirk. She looked down at the floor and sighed once more, feeling complicated about her feelings toward Jellal.

She couldn't hide from him forever but...she couldn't straight out reject him since he never confessed. A hand placed itself on her head, patting her softly.

Erza glared up at Gray for a mere second before softening slightly. "You know, I don't know what you're worried about but...just know it's gonna be alright," he

assured her gently.

The raven haired male turned around and started to walk away, as if nothing had just happened. "Don't worry about it," he muttered toward her, shoving his hands in his pockets as he strutted away.

Erza clenched her jaw and ran a hand through her hair, "He doesn't know anything about me."

**_~Fairyball~_**

The soft blush on her cheeks did not faze and was certainly visible another blue haired player. Juvia peeked out from the corner, staring as her superior walked back the way she had come.

"Excuse me?" a masculine voice behind her murmured gently as she felt a tap on her clothed shoulder. She turned around and met the brilliant brown eyes of a silver haired male.

He smiled softly at her and held up his blue camera, "I have a question to ask you." Juvia raised an eyebrow as he grinned down at her.

**_~Fairyball~_**

"No! That's the last time I ask you to drive me somewhere!" Lucy shrieked as she jumped out of Natsu's car.

He pouted and slid out as well, "Sorryyyyy." The blonde rolled her eyes as she stomped back to her dorm, "All I really need is your car. I don't know why you always ask to come along."

Natsu caught up to her, swinging his arm around her shoulders, "C'mon Luce! It wasn't even THAT bad!" She huffed out a growl to his amusement as they walked back together.

**_~Fairyball~_**

Cana groaned as she took another swig of her beer, "Assholes." The brunette had been in a foul mood since they had challenged the basketball team. It seemed as if everyone had their own love problems except herself.

The somewhat drunken male next to her begged to differ as he gulped down another beer. The blush on his cheeks had something to do with his drunkenness, but also with the fact that his friend was so comfortable to even lay on his lap with her alcohol.

They were on a courtyard bench that no one even glanced at, yet he could feel everyone's eyes on them. Her large bust was practically in his face if he looked down and her long brown locks were splayed across his thighs.

His large hand brushed back her bangs and his gaze softened when she smirked up at him, taking another swig of her beer.

"Hibiki asked me out again. I'm thinking this time I'll take it, what do you think?" Cana asked as she stared up at the stars. Bacchus merely took a swig of his beer and nodded.

"Whatever you think is best."

**_~Fairyball~_**

Mystogan looked over at his best friend, wondering how she could love and practice the same sport over and over again.

One thing was certain however...

_"I can't allow her to get in the zone during the game."_

**Pls review and favorite if you have the time! :D**

**Do you have any couple that you want to have more of the spotlight?**


End file.
